


The Ultimate Dumbasses (ABANDONED)

by Ultimate_Shipper



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Fluff, I have like 3 other works to write why do i do this to myself, Just class 78th being gay dumbasses, Multi, This most likely will have no plot, angst maybe, danganronpa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_Shipper/pseuds/Ultimate_Shipper
Summary: A chatfic I will write in whenever the hell I'm boredWarning: Cursing, like, alot.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Fukawa Touko & Naegi Komaru, Fukawa Touko/Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Naegi Komaru, Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Naegi Komaru, Ikusaba Mukuro & Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	1. Taka... why...

_6 am, June 20th 2020_

_**Kiyotaka Ishimaru added Kyoko Kirigiri, Mondo Oowada and 14 others to the chat** _

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru** : Good morning fellow classmates! I have come to the decision that we should have a group chat so we can all get to know each other better!

**_Mondo Oowada is now online._ **

**Mondo Oowada** : Taka you are using full grammar in a group chat and also its like 6 am what the hell

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru** : I would expect the best out of everyone, that includes waking up early Mondo! Also, what is wrong with using full grammar?

**Mondo Oowada** : It's a group chat your acting like its a god damn essay or some shit

**Kiyotaka** **Ishimaru** : Language Mondo!

_**Kyoko Kirigiri is now online.** _

_**Kyoko Kirigiri has muted the group chat for 5 hours "Stop blowing up my phone"** _

_11 am, June 20th 2020_

_**5 people are online.** _

_**The group chat has been unmuted.** _

**Kyoko Kirigiri:** Now, would you so kindly explain to why the fuck you were up at 6 am messaging. I was actually trying to sleep for once. @Kiyotaka Ishimaru @Mondo Oowada

**Mondo Oowada:** I was awake because my phone got a notification and because Taka was awake. 

**Leon Kuwata:** gay

**Mondo Oowada:** Say gay one more time you shit head and see what happens

_**Leon Kuwata has changed Mondo Oowada's name to GayAssLeader** _

_**Leon Kuwata has changed Kiyotaka Ishimaru's name to GayHallMonitor** _

**GayAssLeader:** OH YOU ASKED FOR IT

**_GayAssLeader is now offline_ **

**GayHallMonitor:** Mondo No! 

_**GayHallMonitor is now offline** _

**Leon Kuwata:** Oh shit

 **Leon Kuwata:** dsajcvcnvvisdaoijvfbhbdfbvj

_**Leon Kuwata is now offline** _

**Kyoko Kirigiri:** Sometimes I wonder why I am even in this class....

**Yasuhiro Hagakure:** Same here

**Kyoko Kirigiri:** Hiro shut up you literally smoke weed 

_**Yasuhiro Hagakure is now offline** _

**Kyoko Kirigiri:** I rest my case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the chaos begin :3c


	3. Im orphaning this account

So uh, I discovered at ao3 allows the creation of child p/rn on here. I get that its just writing but they consider the people used on here characters. I saw a E rated r/pe fiction for a mcyt youtuber named Tubbo who is underage and honestly, if ao3 allows this then I dont wanna be on this site. I am probably going to move to wattpad and ill update you all once I make an account.

\- Ultimate_Shipper


End file.
